Watching How To Train Your Dragon
by Ace Spiritwell
Summary: How to Train a dragon. Hmm. Seems pretty simple. That was until Berk and The Dragons Nest were hit with a bright blue light that cover both the islands. Enter Ace Spiritwell. She isn't your normal girl. She is part of the G.M.A.D. Welcome to the lair. Where not everything is as it seems. Hey, I hope you enjoy it. Please note that I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Thanks Ace
1. Welcome to the GMAD Lair

Chapter One

**The Hidden Cove on Berk **

"Leaving" Hiccup said as he came in to the cove.

"We're leaving"

"Let's pack up it looks like you and me are going to take a little vacation" he continued.

"Forever"

He put his basket on the ground and took off the lid to check if he had every thing he needed for his little trip, Then a massive blue light covered the whole cove swallowing Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid who was sneaking around.

**- The Forge On Berk **

" Gobber, I can't remember the last time I was this happy at my son," Stoick said to his best friend, Gobber, that was working peacefully on a sword that was made the night before.

"Well, ya better convince him to stay here and help me with the forge," Gobber replied putting the red-hot sword into a bucket of water.

"My son is finally going to become a Viking..." Stoick started, but before he could finish his sentence, a massive blue light covered Berk taking all the Vikings with it. -

** The Dragon Nest on the Island of Dragons **

"We need to do something about the queen." a Deathly Nadder said to the other dragons, while their Queen slept after a big meal.

"How? We can't do anything about it," a Monsters Nightmare said in deference, not believing that they can do anything.

"No! We can do something. Do you remember the prophecy about there being a Dragon Rider?" A Terrible Terror asked the other dragons. They all nodded.

'"Well, the prophesy is true!" The Terrible Terror continues.

"WHAT!?" All the dragons say in sync.

"Night Fury has a rider. Not only that, but I've seen them in the skies and they fly as one," the Terrible Terror said in a very serious tone.

"We have to find him, so we can be free," A Zippleback yelled out, but before they could do anything, a massive blue light came out of nowhere and took the Dragons out of the nest and placed them somewhere else. Somewhere _Magical..._

**_-_ In The G.M.A.D. Lair**

All the Vikings, but Hiccup ,landed in a massive pile with Stoick at the bottom, while Hiccup landed softly on the ground.

"**WHAT IN THORS NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" **Stoick yelled at the bottom of the heap of people.

"Ha! Enjoying the view, Dad?" Hiccup laughed, while looking at the others in amusement.

"You got that right, Hic." a voice said out of nowhere. All the Vikings started to look around for the voice that just spoke.

"**SHOW YOURSELF OR SUFFER THE RAFH OF STOICK THE VAST! CHIEF OF BERK!" **Stoick yelledthrough the unknown room.

"Man, can you yell any louder?" The voice said again.

"Um, Could you please show yourself, so we're not talking to a shadow?' Hiccup asked

"Sure Hic, since you asked nicely." the voice replied. A girl with shoulder length brown hair with a chunk of white at the front on the left, bright sky blue eyes, a black singlet with an unzipped royal blue hoody on over the top of the singlet, grey jeans, dark blue converse as well as a bow 'n' arrow on her back, a Snow Fury necklace around her neck and finally, a small dagger & pouch on her belt. She had a mischievous smirk on her face

"Hey, My name is Ace Spiritwell, Guardian of Joy, Rider of the Snow Fury, Epic Archer and Legendary Sorcerer. But you can call me Ace for short and welcome to the G.M.A.D. lair." The girl Ace was a sudden quite until someone spoke.

"**WHY IS IT ALWAYS CALLED A LAIR? IT MAKES ME SOUND EVIL!"** Ace yelled, throwing her arms in the air with a huff.

"Wow! Someone's not happy," Snotlout said ,trying to look cool in front of Ace, because he found her attractive.

"No, I'm just carrying on for no friggen reason," Ace said in a sarcastic tone, followed by a dramatic roll of the eyes.

"Great, someone else who's sarcastic." Astrid said with a huff.

"_She reminds me of Hiccup and that's a bad thing," _she thought.

"I can't do this alone. I need help." Ace huffed and went into another room before locked the door behind her. Again the sudden silence hung in the air. Make that an awkward silence. And it stayed like that, in the air... until Ace came back with another girl. The girl had brown eyes and hair in a braid. She wore wearing a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans and big brown fur boots. She also wore a Skrill necklace, had a bow 'n' arrow around her back and a book tied to her waist by a thin rope. The book had the lucky title of 'Watching: How To Train Your Dragon'.

The the new girl spoke:

"Hi, My name is NightFury999, Rider of Skrill, Guardian of Reading and Legendary Archer and Sorcerer but you can call me Fury for short and I'm here to help Ace with her first watching the movie." The second girl, Fury said to everyone.

"Dearly beloveds, I have gathered you here today..." Ace started. She looked around and laughed at the expressions painted across the Vikings faces. "

Well... Anyway.. Today, we are here to watch some of Hiccup's adventurers from the latest dragon raid up to a certain point in the further. When these doors open, you may enter... if you dare," Ace said in a happy tone.

Hiccup turned pale.

_'Wait. Does this mean that the rest of Berk will find out about Toothless?'_ He thought hoping that he misheard.

" Yes. As Ace said, we'll be watching about Hiccups adventurers with his best friend," Fury said knowing that Hiccup was hoping he misunderstood what Ace said.

"Before you go in, please put your weapons in this barrels and **No Fighting** with the second half of the audience or you will get to meet persuasion and reason and Ice." Ace warned, holding up two fists smirking. Then, she got out the barrels and put them in front of the Vikings.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked from curiosity and wondering who the other people they will be watching with, but Hiccup had a good idea of who their watching with.

"That hurts, you don't trust me?" Ace said with dramatic tone, holding her heart pretending it hurts. This got Hiccup to laugh, laughed a lot, something that he hadn't done with another human in a long time. Everyone was shocked to see Hiccup laugh in front of them.

"Enjoying your laugh, Hiccup," Fury asked.

"_It's good to see Hiccup laughing again,"_Gobber thought smiling at the boy.

"Yes. I did thank you very much," Hiccup replied.

"Good. Then be the good little Vikings you are and put the weapons in the barrels and let's get the movie started!" Ace said out of experience. They did as they were told and went through the open doors.  
After they went through the doors, they saw rows of cushion chairs.

"What in Thor's name is this?" Stoick asks in bewilderment.  
Ace looks over at Stoick and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you like obsessed with this Thor guy?" Ace asks then laughs at Stoick's ghastly face.

"I'm joking... I'm joking," Ace says wiping a tear from under her eye from laughing so of the Vikings walk over to the chairs and sit down around the cinema. Hiccup took a seat at the back of the room. Ace walked up to him and pulled him up.

"Nope. You get to come up here Hic," Ace tells him and pulls him up front, where a massive slab of stone laid.

"There is only three seats up the front. One for me, one for fury and one for Mister Dragon Rider," Ace tells Hiccup, whispering the dragon part to him, so no one else heard. The second pair of doors, to the left of the room, opened...  
Revealing a extravagant white dragon. Ace turns to the dragon and smiles from ear to ear.

"Blizzard!" Ace yells to the dragon as he runs over to her and gives her a hug, (well, not really a hug, but anyway...).

"Hey Bud!" Ace exclaims as she scratches behind his ears. She turns to the Vikings to see their gobsmacked faces.

"So, my warning before. This is the Ice. You have been warned." Ace says. "This is my dragon. His name is Blizzard. He is a Snow Fury. Sadly, he is the very last of his kind, plus I nearly killed him, but it turns out he is my best bud. Look at him...He just so adorable... I mean, awesome dragon ever. He is a winter version of the Night Fury, so yeah. You touch him and you get to face my fists," She says with a smirk on her face and glares at Stoick. She then turns to the second set of doors and yells out into them.

"Come on out guys. Don't be scared."  
A crowd of very nerves dragons emerge through the second set of doors, Toothless mixed into the crowd.  
A Skrill went over to Fury as she said,

"Hey Lightning." Then, gives him a scratch behind the ears.  
Stoick's face went bright red with anger.

"There is no way. No way I'm allowing my son sit with them horrid and..." Fury cut him off.

"Don't you even finish that sentence Stoick or you will get a new face job." She warns evilly. Ace and Hiccup snicker.  
Ace clears her throat.

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION! The movie is about to begin. Please take a seat, sit back, relax and if I hear anyone make even one sound, I will end you." Ace warns darkly then smiles and sits down next to Hiccup.  
Hiccup leans over to Ace.

"Where is Toothless?" He asks Ace. Ace smiles.

"He is in the crowd. He didn't want to spoil your secret," Ace says with a playful wink.  
The curtains at the front of the room slowly move back, revealing a massive screen. The room darkness and then the entire room goes white.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic and I'll update soon **

**Hugs, Laughter and a bit of Mischief Ace**


	2. Note for the readers (please read)

**Hey Guys, Ace here and I need some advice from you guys.**

**With my story I was thinking of getting Hiccup's mum in to the first scen of the movie and I would like you guys to vote for 1 or 2.**

**1: for Hiccup's Mum**

**2: not to add Hiccup's Mum**

**thanks for the follows and reviews and the next chapter I'll answer the reviews and the next chapter might be out on the weekend or early the next week**

**I'm stopping the vote and the winner is: A draw. **

**So what I did was Put 1 and 2 in a hat and took one of the pieces of paper out and I got 1.**

**I'm soooo sorry for all of the readers that choose 2, Please don't stop reading because there's a good reason that I put on the vote.  
**

**Anyways see you next chapter,**

******Hugs, Laughter and a bit of Mischief Ace**


	3. Scene 1

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back and before we start the chapter need to make a statement: PUT DOWN ALL THE WEAPONS EVEN FRYING PANS! Thank you for all the reviews and when I got reviews from some of my favourite authors I was soooo happy.**

**Everyone I don't one HTTYD! If I did I wouldn't be waiting to watch HTTYD 2.**

**Hiccup: So lets get the movie started**

* * *

**FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward alone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk.**

The Vikings jumped out of their chair at Hiccup's voice being loud.

"Well, that's a change. For once, Hiccup's voice can actually be heard by other Vikings," Gobber said. Some of the Vikings looked at Gobber in confusion.

"Wait. Wait. Hold everything. Are you telling me, that I'm going to be the main person in the story?" Hiccup asked Ace as she pats Blizzard on the snout.

"No, It's going to be based around Snotlout, and I was joking around when I said that the movie is based around _Your Adventures,_" Ace said in a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes **(I think she has a sarcastic personality. What about you?)**, but Snotlout didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Like she said, It's all about me. Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi."

"Sarcasm you idiot, and let's get back to the movie please." Fury said to the Vikings.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Man guys! Your home sounds depressing," Ace said as some of the Dragons nodded their heads in agreement.

"It can be from time to time," Hiccup whispered back to Ace, not wanting his dad to hear him.

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

_**The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

"Hey, we do have mice and mosquitoes. But we also have sheep, yacks, chickens, wild bores and the most **IDIOTIC** things of all times... Vikings!" Hiccup yelled out making the Vikings ,(Besides Gobber, because he knows that Vikings can be very stupid sometimes,) angry. The thing that really got their blood to boil was the fact that Hiccup wasn't laughing alone with, not only Ace and Fury, but with the _**DRAGONS...**_ their sworn enemy.

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

**CUT TO: STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

"Yep. That's me, aright," Hiccup said looking up and down at the screen in approval.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said.

Hiccup turned around and faced her wanting to have a bit of fun. So he replied in a way that Astrid disliked."Yes my honey?"

Ace and Fury couldn't hold it in. They fell off their chairs and were rolling on the floor, crying from laughing so much. Astrid's face went bright red.

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!**" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs, standing up ready to punch Hiccup in the face, but before she could, Ace jumped off the floor, grabbed Astrid by the arm and twisted it behind her back.

"If you go to punch Hiccup again and you'll have a broken arm. Got that?" Ace warned. Hiccup was surprised at the fact that someone stood up for him,. Actually, everyone was surprised that Ace had stood up with out hesitation to protected Hiccup from danger. Fury jumped off the ground and ran over to Ace and whispered something in her ear that caused her to let go of Astrid.

"Yes Ma'am," Astrid said. If you were close to Astrid (Which Hiccup and Fury where) you could hear fear in her voice

"Ok. How about we all sit back down on our chairs and continue the movie." Fury told to calm everyone down.

"Oh, and you _DON'T_ want to get on Ace's bad side... Or fists will fly..." Fury warns then smiles at them all.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**_He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight_. _More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep._**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. **

"What does that got to do with anything?" Fishlegs asked

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh!"Fishlegs says. Hiccup starts to laugh.

"You got that right." He says as Ace and Fury laugh with him.

_**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**_ _**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**

Stoick frowned ,"Does he not like his name?' He thought to himself.

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING ** **(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Some of the Vikings shook their heads, while that particular Viking blushed.

_**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** **Get back inside!**

"I'm just love being stuck inside a house my entire life." Hiccup says sarcastically.

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

_**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Thanks Dad, for showing the whole village that you can pick up your teenage son with one hand" Hiccup said rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed at Hiccups humour, he has gotten better at be funny and sarcastic in most situation.

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. ** **Do I believe it?**

'Is that rummer still going around' **(A/N: There is NO WAY Stoick popped of a dragons head** **when he was a baby. It's** _**IMPOSSIBLE)**_

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the striking dragon out of the sky.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **

**Yes I do.**

Stoick beamed at his son but Hiccup didn't notice.

**An EXPLOSIVE EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

"Yeah. Cause it wasn't explosive enough just as explosion?" Hiccup says to Ace and Fury. They all laugh.

**STOICK**

**(barking to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far**

**STOICK**** (RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

_**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**_Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._ **

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_  
**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Who are you calling a meathead, toothpick?" Gobber said. Hiccup turned around and saw the playful grin on his face.

"You, Got a problem with that?" Hiccup returned, man was it on, but before they could continue their little insult game that the created together Fury interrupter.

"You guys can play your game later, but now just watch the movie"  
**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

**EXT. VILLAGE – CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

_**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, **

"It's me"

**Snotlout. **

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi"

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

"Yea" the twins butted their heads together

**And... (dreamy) Astrid.**

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP **

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Astrid got up from her sit and walked over to Hiccup and grabbed him by the collar haft expecting Ace to come up and break her arm but instead she was holding down a black dragon?

"Their is No Way I'll ever go on a date with you. Heck the chances of you dating me are the same chance of your Mother being alive." She said coldly, staring in to Hiccup's eyes seeing he was heart broken and tears started to come out of his eyes. Fury got out of her sit, removed Hiccup from her grip and punched her in the face, sending Astrid flying into the sky... Jokes, it was just the wall.

"_**Don't You Dare make fun of Hiccup's Mum!**_ Pause the movie" Fury yelled A girl in the corner of the room paused the Movie.

"Fury?" Ace said in a worried tone

"What?" Fury turned around to see Ace behind her putting a gentile hand on her shoulder.

"Please let me take care of this while you fly with Lightning for awhile." Ace said, but Fury notices the smirk on fer face.

"Fine, I'll let you handle Astrid, but I want to see what your planing to do."

"OK."

"Astrid, are you willing to bet 10 pieces of silver that Hiccups mum isn't alive?" Ace said with a big smirk on her face.

"HA, I never back away from a challenge. And I know that Hiccup's mum is dead, so get your 10 pieces of silver out and give them to me." Astrid said, but Fury know Ace to well that she'll just give up 10 pieces of silver like that.

"Ok, but I have to go to the back room to get them" Ace said. She went into the back room and stayed there for 10 minuets, then she came back out with another women and Ace said,

"Look what I found in the back room" Ace had an ear to ear smile on her face as the woman looked at Hiccup and her eyes widen.

"Hiccup?" She took off the mask and all the Adult Vikings gasped as Stoick fainted at the site, Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, Stoick the Vast, My dad Fainted by looking at a woman that's funny."

"So you are Hiccup." the woman said looking in to Hiccup's forest green eyes, Hiccup Takes a good look at the woman and a memory came to him and he know how this woman was.

"Mum?" he asked

"Hiccup, my boy, My baby boy." the woman puled Hiccup in to a hug and they started to cry in each others arms happy to be together again. Astrid's jaw hit the floor to see Hiccup and his mum together, she got the 10 pieces of silver out of her belt and gave it to Ace.

"Thank you for that Astrid." Ace said with a smirk, Fury stood up and said

"Vikings and Dragons, this is Hiccups Mum, Valka."

"I have already informed her what's going on so we can get back to the movie now." Ace said making another seat appear next to Hiccup and Fury. They all sat back down and Gobber woke up Stoick and filled him in on what happened and the movie continued

**GOBBER **

**You can't lift a hammer.**

"True" Hiccup started

**You can't swing an axe...**

" No Kidding"

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_  
**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of these.**

"And I NEVER want to touch one of those thing**AGAIN**! " Hiccup Yelled at the screen

"Why?"

"None of your business" Hiccup snapped knowing that Astrid had asked him that and the last thing he wanted was for Astrid to know about him and Toothless and to hear from her

"OK, there's no reason to snap." Astrid replied

Valka looked at Hiccup wanting to ask why he couldn't do those things but kept silent.

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)** **Okay fine, but...**

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

"That hurt you know" he said

"Sorry. It shouldn't of opened" Hiccup apologised

"Well thank' for the apology" Hiccup smiled at him as he smiled back

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**  
**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

"_**What!**_ You want _**MY SON**_ to stop being _**HIM?**_" Valka yelled at Gobber but Hiccup said to calm down his mum and to deafened Gobber.

"He was meaning it as a joke mum, we insult each other all the time, it's a game we made up and it's kind of true." Valka forgave Gobber but she wanted to know why _HER_ son was thinking of himself as a mistake

**HICCU****P****(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of me**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP(THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER(MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.** **(BEAT)** **There will be consequences!**

_**Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

The Dragons looked at each other 'was killing a dragon that important?'

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

_**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders huff, surly their worth more than that

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles smiled at the point the they were worth a mate

"If I had to choose between a Gronckle and a girl/boyfriend I'll go with out the Gronckle" Hiccup, Ace and Fury said in sync. The Vikings were shocked to hear Hiccup saying that

'I wonder what changed his mind' Stoick thought

**_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._ **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Twoheads, twice the status.**

The Zippelbacks started to goof off when their name was said

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Monstrous Nightmares grinned 'only the best Vikings go after them' _**It emerges from the flames, climbing the **_

_**catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** _**ON HICCUP, **_

_**looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**  
_**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**_  
**STOICK** **JUMP! **_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

_**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses.** **(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

**IN THE STALL**

_**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"Gobber do you think that was a good idea" Stoick said, Gobber just shrugged

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

_**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW** _**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

**STOICK**

_**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**_

"THEY' .DEVILS" Ace and Fury said, they were getting tired of the Vikings calling the Dragons devils.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

_ **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defence tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

**_KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger._****_KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH._ **

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

Everyone (But Hiccup, Ace and Fury) jaws hit the floor to see that Hiccup was telling the truth

_**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

**HICCUP**** (CONT'D)**

**(sarcastic) Except for you.**

"How do you stay so funny and sarcastic in the most scariest situations," Fishlegs asked

"Out of practice" Hiccup replied, Gilt hit all the Vikings like a rock.

_**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_ _**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

**STOICK**

**(to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA **

_**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out.**

_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

Everyone, Dragons and Vikings alike laughed at Hiccups Faces that he maid

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Sorry, dad.**

The Dragons couldn't believe their ears, that man was Hiccup's Farther

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

_**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK**

**STOP! Just...stop.**

_**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems?** **Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

The Vikings shook their heads at the joke, over the last couple of years they got a lot of fat jokes from him

_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK** **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

_**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)** **Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

The Dragons started to growl as they try to say something but no one can but Ace and Fury, then Ace got an idea,

"Hey Dragons, would you like the Vikings to understand you?" Ace asked the Dragons but this plan was mainly for Toothless because she know that Hiccup will need the comfort of his dragon soon, all the Dragons nodded.

"Ok, let the Vikings hear what the Dragons have to say." Ace said. A blue light came out of Ace's hands and went around the Dragons, the first to know that the Vikings could understand them was Toothless and he was the fist to speak.

"How dare you say that the mess of your home was all Hiccup's fault!" He growled at the Vikings, all of them jumped and turned to see the source and to see none other than a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.  
Next, it was one of the Deadly Nadder who spoke up.

"Exactamonday. It wasn't Hiccup. It was our. You guys are so self centred that you have to blame the little guy. No offence Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled at her. "None taken."

Ace speaks up, "More conversations and fighting later. I want to watch the rest of the fricken movie. " The dragons nod and sit back down.

"Roll film." Fury yells. The film continues.

_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP** **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asks Gobber

"Do these words sound familiarly Stay. Put. There?" Hiccup shook his head and looked at the screen

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK)** **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Valka cracked at this statement and stood up in front of all the Vikings

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN ARE YOU PEOPLE BEEN DOING TO MY SON?**" she yelled, The Vikings could fell the ice in her eyes

"**WHEN THE BREAK COMES ****YOU**** ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY MY SON HAS SUCH A LOW SELF-ESTEEM."** she sat back down and pulled Hiccup in to a hug as hiccup asked

"Mum, Between you, Ace, Fury and the Dragons I think the Vikings might start treating me better for being me."

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

_**Hiccup looked at him with an 'Are you serious' look on his face.**_

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.** _**They reach the doorway.**_

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"Hiccup I asked you to stay in the house. From now on I'm locking all the doors so you can stay put." Stoick said

"Don't even bother Dad, I know 13 different ways to get out of the house and you don't even know where all of them are." Hiccup replied the screen changed to the next scene.

* * *

**A/N: That's the new chapter and I'll try to update every Saturday but no promises I have Exams coming up**  
**Anyway Hugs, Laughter and a bit of Mischief Ace.**


	4. Scene 2

**Hey Guys I'm Back and Here's a new chapter, I Hope you enjoy it and see you to next chapter**

**I don't own HTTYD It belongs to Dream Works or Toothless' parents belongs to NightFury999**

**Thank you Ace**

**Warning! Snotlout bashing in this chapter**

* * *

**INT. GREAT HALL – DAY**

_**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_ **STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

"It's a death wish on trying to take our home," A Deadly Natter said Knowing that the Vikings wouldn't be able to defeat the Queen.

"Why dose it mater anyway before her we lived in peace and we had fun and the Night Furies ruled a perfect kingdom But she had to come along and kill our King and the rest of the Night Furies, well almost all the Night Furies But all the royals are dead," a Monsters Nightmare said remembering the good times when King Bruno lead Dragon Inland. Toothless heard what the Nightmare said and started to fell depressed

'_My father was a great ruler, I miss him dearly' _Toothless thought, Hiccup saw that Toothless was distressed and wanted to go to calm him down but Ace got up first and scratched Toothless' scales, he started to relax a bit Hiccup thanked Ace as she sat down.

_**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

_**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

**VIKING(FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)(EQUALLY FEEBLE)  
I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Cowards" Fury screamed to the screen, Hiccup, Ace and the Dragons had a small laugh and continued to watch the movie

**STOICK** **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"So that's how you got all toughs Vikings to go with you, YOU USED ME!" Hiccup yelled he turned around and glared his dad down, Than Toothless spoke up and you could clearly hear he was angry.

"Not only do you send hundreds of Vikings to their deaths just to look for the nest But you use Your OWN SON as an excuse to get more Vikings to go with you, How is that being a father." he asked Stoick. He got ready to Pounce and to attack Stoick but Blizzard got up and Pined him down, All the Vikings where shocked to see the Night Fury being mad at how Hiccup was treated by them and the fact that another dragon was holding him down.

"Have you lost your mind If you try to do what you where going to do You'll put him in more danger," He said, Toothless took it in and stopped struggling and laid back down.

"Hey Blizzard, you sound a lot like Jack Frost, but you sound younger," Ace said wile putting a finger on her chin thinking about the winter spirit.

"Thanks for saying that I sound like sounded like a human," Blizzard said in a sarcastic tone, Ace and Fury laughed as all eyes turned to the screen

_**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK(DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

"What's wrong with my son?" Valka asked looking at the rest of the Vikings (**A/N when I say Vikings that excludes Hiccup and Valka)** Snotlout made the worst comment he could say in front of Ace, Fury, Toothless and Valka,

"He's Useless, he can't do anything, he's a mistake, a hiccup, he destroys everything he touches and that's why he's called Hiccup the Useless, Dah," a signal tear came from Hiccups eye and Ace, Fury and Gobber saw it, Snotlout turned his head to see a fist come out of no where and hit him square on the jaw and broke it. After coming back from the shock and saw Ace giving him a death glare, Ace picked him, up by the collar and got in to his face as she said loudly so everyone to hear her,

"**HOW DARE YOU, HICCUP IS MORE SKILED AND BRAVER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, I WILL NOT STAND TO HEAR YOU DIS HICCUP AGEIN YOU HEAR ME!"** All the Vikings where shocked at the whole scene that just played out, Fury wanted a go at the Vikings too so she made a dangereous move but she know that she won't regret it,

"**Ace is right about Hiccup, You want to know something, Hiccup ended the war between the Vikings and Dragons, ya that's right Hiccup,**" All the Vikings and Dragons couldn't believe that Hiccup a small human boy stopped the war.

"**Hey everyone, sit back down and continue watching the movie,"** the girl in the corner yelled out, everyone followed what she said and sat back down, Ace made an ice-pack appear out of nowhere and made it sit on Snotlout's jaw.

_**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies.**

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"Is that an insult Gobber?" Hiccup asked him, Gobber shook his head,

"No, I made it sound like the worst thing possible because if I didn't do that Stoick would of never let you do Dragon training and I wanted you to be in it so you'll know how to defend your self existent dragons." Gobber replied, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at Gobber because Gobber treated him like a son.

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I.**

_**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!" Ace said still looking at the screen but in her voice she sounded a bit like Gobber

"They steal your socks" Fury continued, her voice sounds like Ace's

"But only the left ones" Ace continued but her voice was darker

"What's with that?" Fury finished, her voice was the same as Ace's

**GOBBER(DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your socks.**

**(DARKLY)**

**But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everyone looked at Ace and Fury with what they said earlier and what the movie just said, Ace and Fury smiled as them and turned back to the screen

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER(GRUMBLING)**

**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headache," Hiccup said while rolling his eyes, man was he sick of this story.

"Sorry Hiccup, But your wrong, Stoick got brain damage and that's why he's an idiot," Ace commented, Hiccup, Fury and all the Dragons ended up laughing their heads of with what Ace said and Stoick hit her on the head (** A/N Stoick and Gobber are sitting behind Ace, Fury, Hiccup and Valka)**

"What did I say wrong, I was only telling the truth" Ace said defencelessly

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache.**

The Vikings couldn't believe it now Hiccup and Gobber are thinking alike

"Great minds think alike" Gobber said while having Hiccup beam at him

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber.** **He could crush mountains,**

"Sorry Dad but only the Whispering Death can do that," Hiccup said, the Vikings looked at he thinking

'_Dose he think that poorly of Vikings?' _

**level forests,**

"The Timberjack can do that but not Vikings," Hiccup continued, more stars form the Vikings

**tame seas! **

"Nope, not even a dragon can tame the seas," Hiccup finished, Stoick was really worried about Hiccup

'_He has never thought badly of Vikings before'_

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**

**(BEAT)**

**Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**

**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

"Yes he is and when we get home, Hiccup you are going to show me where all those 13 exits are," Stoick said, Hiccup turned around and looked at his Dad,

"Not in a million years," He replied with a smirk on his face

_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

**EXT. WOODS - DAYON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

**HICCUP**

**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

"Hiccup, you just lost a dragon, this one time Fury lost the entire lair, man her face was soo funny and it took Fury 2 whole months to find it," Ace said laughing at the memory,Hiccup felt a little better and Fury just rolled her eyes

'_It's not my fault that the Lair got transported to Atlantis'_

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK)**

**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)** **Yes!**

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I have brought down this mighty beast!**

_**It suddenly shifts.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Whoa!**

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT)** **I am a VIKING!**

"No I'm not" Hiccup whispered so only Ace can hear him, Hiccup has gowned fond of Ace and trusts her with his secrets

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's laboured breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**_

"There's no way Hiccup would kill that dragon, that look the dragon was giving Hiccup is the same look I get every day from him," Gobber said looking down at his feet, Hiccup was shocked to hear that Gobber know what was going to happen.

_**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(muttered, ashamed)** **I did this.**

The Vikings (besides Gobber) where shocked to see that Hiccup

_**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralysed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

"**Hiccup, what where you thinking?, You could of gotten killed**," Stoick Yelled at his son, Hiccup looked at the floor with shame but he know he did the right thing

"Stoick, you can't really blame him, I mean his kind hearted and that's a good thing," Gobber said ant the same time giving Hiccup a wink, Both Stoick and Hiccup are confused now, Stoick because his best friend said that his son relining a Dragon was a good thing and Hiccup because Gobber winked at him.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

_**Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**STOICK**

**Hiccup.**

"Busted," Tuffnut said, Hiccup rolled his eyes and thought

_'I know I should came through the window'_

**HICCUP(CAUGHT)**

**Dad. Uh...**

_**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK**

**I need to speak with you too, son.**

_**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**_

**HICCUP STOICK**

**I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

**(BEAT) (BEAT)** **What? What?**

The hall burst in to laughter at the farther and son talking at the same time.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You go first.**

**HICCUP**

**No, you go first.**

**STOICK**

**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP(SCRAMBLING)**

**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"Don't say a word, I was in panic," Hiccup said, stopping Ace, Fury, Toothless, Valka and Gobber form commenting

**STOICK**

**-You'll need this.** _**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

**HICCUP**

**I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK**

**Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP**

**Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK**

**But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP**

**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK**

**It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP** **Can you not hear me?**

"No, he can't hear me and he never will," Hiccup muttered to himself

**STOICK **

**This is serious son!**

_**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...**

**(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup)**

**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK**

**Deal?**

**HICCUP**

**This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

**STOICK**

**DEAL?!** **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

**HICCUP(RESIGNED)**

**Deal.**

_**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**_

**STOICK**

**Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP**

**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

_**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

"Well, that went well, are all your conversations like this?" Valka asked Hiccup wondering if her son even go a say in what he did,

"Yep, That's an everyday conversation, one sided, always my Dad's side though," Hiccup replied, Stoick had have enoth of what Hiccup was saying to _HIS_ wife. Stoic got up and walked over to his son about to yell at him for lying about him when something interrupted him,

_Fanfare Of The Elves from Rise of the Guardians plays out of nowhere._

"What in Odin's name is that?" Hiccup asked, happy that the sound came and stopped Stoick form yelling at him, Ace looks down at her jeans and pulls out her phone, the phone was the source of the sound, she looked at the screen as her eyes widened,

"Fury, I have to take this," Ace said looking at Fury with pleading eyes

"Who is it?" Fury asked not wanting anyone besides the G.M.A.D. members to know where the lair is,

"It's my sister... nope. Its actually my mum. They looks so alike these days." Ace said smiling. Her smile turned into a frown.

" I haven't heard from her since the little incident," Ace said in a sad tone, ever since she joined the G.M.A.D. she hadn't talked or seen her Mum wanting to keep her from trouble and Ace didn't want a repeat of what happened before she joined the G.M.A.D. Fury nodded her head, Ace smiled and answered her phone,

"Hey Mum," Ace said her normal happy voice that her mum was use to hearing,

_'Hey Honey, how are you doing?'_

"Good, and you?"

_'Just fine, Ace when will you visit us? Seb and I miss you and your band is wanting to know if your still practising the guitar and...' _

"Wow, wow Mum, slow down, I miss you and Seb too, I'm still working on the guitar and I'll visit you guys when schools over." Everyone in the cinema (Besides Fury, Lightning and Blizzard) looked at Ace as she talked to thin air while having that thing that makes sound on her ear. Hiccup looked at Fury and asked a simple question that's on everyone's mind,

"Why is Ace talking to thin air?" Fury diden't looked at Hiccup but everyone could see a small smile was painted on to her face and answered,

"Hiccup, in our time we have something called phones, we can communicate with them and talk to people that we can't see in person," Fury said, her eyes where still on Ace as she laughed and talked to her mum, something Fury know that Ace gave up to protect her family and friends, the only people that know about Ace's magic and new responsibilities outside of the G.M.A.D. was her younger brother, Seb as well as Ishipitliktitanic and TheSenesX two of Ace's best friends.

_'Ace, is it ok for Seb to talk to you? He's been asking since I called you,' _Ace's Mum said **(A/N, Only Ace can hear what her mum is saying)**

"Sure, I was just about to asked you if I could talk to him," Ace replied

_'here he is,' 'Hello'_ **(A/N Seb is four )**

"Hey Kiddo, how are you today?"

'_Good, I lost a tooth,'_

"That's great news, you know if you've been good the Tooth Fairy will come and swap it for a dollar,"

_'I have been good,'_

After a wile Fury taped Ace on the shoulder, Ace turned around and saw the look in Fury's eyes saying 'you need to go now', Ace nodded and said good bye and she'll call back later, hanged up and looked at everyone until the girl in the conner fell of her chair laughing her head off, she managed to get a few words out in between the laughs,

"Ace …._THAT'S.._.. your...ringtone" she said, because of laughing so much she rolled out in to the light revealing a girl with brown eyes and black hair held back in a ponytail. She have a black cap on her head with the letters "G.M.A.D." in gold written on it that fell to the floor, she was wearing a red T-shirt with a black unzipped hoodie other the top, black jeans and white running shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a Night Fury on it. On her left side is one of her swords in her scabbard, and strapped to her back is her bow 'n' arrow and full quiver,

"Really? I never knew," Ace said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes, she knew this girl and she would not let is one go,

"Since you have revealed your self, how about telling our friends here who you are," Fury said while shacking her head at the girl, Fury offered the girl a hand and helped her get up off the floor,

"_Friends?_ But a moment ago Ace broke SnotFace's jaw, *Snotlout gave the girl a death glare* Anyway, Hi my name is BerkDragonRider, Rider of _Night Fury, _Guardian of _Night Furies_, _Exquisite Archer _and _Superior__Sorcerer__," __the girl, Rider said, a moment of silence before Rider cracked up again,_

_"I still can't believe ____that's__ your ringtone," Rider said through her laughter, Ace have had another, Ace got down low, put her legs and spun around on her hand tripping Rider in the process so she landed flat of her ass,_

_"You will get worst next time," Ace warned but you could see the mischief in her eyes, Fury just shook her head at her two companions not believing that their acting like kids when they had a job to do __**(A/N Fury news flash, WE ARE KIDS)**_

_"Ok, everyone please seat back down so we can continue the movie," Fury announced, all the Vikings that where standing sat back down except for Stoick, Hiccup and the three girls (__**A/N It's easier to say that)**__ after a good glare at Hiccup, Stoick sat back down, than out of nowhere a bucket of sour milk, vinegar, Changewing acid and freezing cold ice fell on top of Stoick, Fury, Rider and Hiccup fell down on the floor laughing their heads off, they where laughing so hard that they had trouble breathing, Stoick was ____PISSED,__ the Vikings looked shocked while the dragons founded very amusing and there stood Ace, holding a rope with a mischievous smirk on her face,_

_"I got bored, so I set up a little present for you Stoick," Ace said innocently, she used her magic and cleaned up Stoick and put the three giggling kids in their chairs while setting up the laptop for the movie, Gobber noticed something about Ace and started to freak out,_

_"**Her eyes are**____** glowing" **__Gobber yelled, a everyone and I mean EVERYONE looked at Ace to see her bright sky blue eyes glowing an icy blue,_

_"Well that's new," Rider said still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard,_

_"No, my eyes always glow icy blue when I use magic," Ace said calmly as if nothing happened, before anyone could talk Ace let out an ear-piercing whistle getting everyone's attention_

_"Let continue the movie shall we" Ace said calmly and pressed play on the laptop._

* * *

_**Finished the third chapter and I'm soooooooo sorry that it was late, I had writer's block, so as you can tell I've been trough something bad to keep my distance from my family and friends but you'll find out more in my new Fanfic that will come out next month (Hopefully), and for updating, this will be updated at least once every two weeks, I'm in high school and it's hard for me to try and update every week,**_

_**P.S. To the G.M.A.D. members You don't want me bored or you'll might be my next pranking victim ;P**_

_**See you guys later**_ _**Ace**_


End file.
